One day in residence's Namikaze
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Gaara yang berniat menolong Naruto tahu apa resiko yang ada di hadapannya. Menemui sebuah masalah yang dibuat siluman rubuah itu, merupakan bunuh diri telak baginya. Namun Gaara tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto sendirian menjadi bulan-bulanan siluman itu... Warning: Yaoi, Gaje, tentakel rape, mengandung Kyuugaa yang kupersembahkan untuk Widhya Lestari. Happy Reading for All.!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Spesial for Widya Lesatari

Warning : Yaoi, Tentacle rape, Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), DLL.

Hari yang tenang bagi Gaara di tengah kedamaian kediamannya yang sunyi. Ditemani dengan sebuah buku yang ia resapi sebagai novel, disertai pula dengan segelas teh di meja sebelahnya. Sungguh hari bersantai yang menyenangkan bagi Gaara sebelum suara dering telepon mengintrupsinya dari bacaan buku dipangkuannya.

"_Moshi-Moshi_?" Sapa Gaara menempelkan _handphone_ di telinganya.

"**GAARAA**…"

'Ngiing..' Refleks Gaara pun menjauhkan hp-nya ketika suara di seberang sana membuat telinganya berdenging,

"Ada apa Naru…" Jawab Gaara dengan penekanan. Sedikit jengkel juga dengan sahabatnya yang hobi berteriak satu ini.

"**Tolong… tolong aku."**

'Ada apa lagi dengan bocah ini?' pikir Gaara. Apakah dia tidak bisa mengerjakan PR lagi atau pekerjaan yang lainnya. Jika 'iya' pasti Gaara akan segera datang membantu dan mengajarinya. Apa sih yang tidak buat sahabatnya yang sudah seperti saudaranya ini. Tapi tidak bisakah bersikap biasa saja dan tidak histeris seperti ini. Tidak tahukah dia baru saja merusak hari tenangnya.

"**KYAAA… Gaara,, tolong.." **

"Naru… Naruto! Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Gaara menjadi panik setelah mendengar Naruto berteriak minta tolong seperti itu.

"**Lepas! Lepaskan aku.."** Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya yang sudah tidak ada, dengan menajamkan pendengarannya berusaha memehami lebih cepat apa yang terjadi. Suara Naruto di sana seperti berusaha melawan seseorang. Dan orang yeng pertama kali terbesit dipikiran Gaara pastilah… 'Kyuubi'. Apa Kyuubi mengganggu Naruto lagi?

"Kau tidak apa-apakan? Naru… katakan dengan jelas!" Ucap Gaara khawatir. Namun belum juga jawaban yang ia harapkan dia hanya mendengar rontaan Naruto yang masih berlanjut.

"**Hentikan Kyuu..! aku tidak mau.." **

"**Hahahahh, aku harus menguji ini. Jadi diam dan nikmati saja oke!"**

"Kyuubi," Desis Gaara, genggaman pada _handphone-_nya mengerat mendengar suara lain di seberang sana. Jadi benar Iblis rubah itu kembali berulah. Kali ini apa yang dia lakukan?  
Tidak bisakah Kyuubi tidak mengerjai Naruto beberapa waktu saja dan berhenti mengganggu dirinya. Padahal Gaara baru saja berfikir akan melewati hari ini dengan tenang tanpa kehebohan dari duo Uzumaki tersebut.

"Naruto… apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi terhadapmu? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disana?" Ucap Gaara panik.

"**KLOTAK. Wuuahh… aku tidak mau Kyuu-nii.. aku tidak mau. Kumohon hentikan!"**

"NARUTO, NARUTO…" Teriak Gaara semakin panik. Suara Naruto semakin menjauh di seberang sana, diiringi kekehan Kyuubi yang sempat membuatnya merinding walaupun kecil. Sepertinya _handphone_ Naruto telah terjatuh. Mengerikan, seperti mendengar adegan pembunuhan _live_ dari panggilan korban tragisnya.

"Kyuubi… Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Naruto? Lepaskan dia! Kau dengar aku Kyuubi..! Kyuubi." Seru Gaara melalui telepon. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Gaara tahu orang seperti apa Kyuubi itu.

"**Gaara… tolong aku! Kyuubi gila!" **Teriak sayup-sayup suara Naruto minta tolong di seberang sana.

Gaara dapat menebak, pasti Kyuubi sedang memaksa Naruto menjadi kelinci percobaannya lagi. Tapi eksperimen apa lagi yang sedang Kyuubi lakukan? Perlu diketahui, Kyuubi adalah ilmuwan gila yang dengan sesuka hatinya menjadikan Naruto dan Gaara sebagai kelinci percobaan tetapnya.

Masih Gaara ingat dengan jelas terakhir kali Kyuubi menjebaknya bersama Naruto, membuat mereka harus menjadi wanita selama satu minggu. Dan itu benar-benar bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tidak munutup kemungkinan apa yang dilakukannya kali inipun merupakan hal yang tidak kalah aneh dan sangat membahayakan.

"Hentikan Kyuubi! Jangan lakukan hal aneh-aneh pada adikmu sendiri...!"

"Hahahahh… Justru kerena dia adalah adikku sendiri aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya. Tapi jika kau ingin menyelamatkan rubah kecil ini…silahkan datang saja induk ayam!" Jawab Kyuubi yang akhirnya memungut panggilan itu.

Gaara mengemertakkan giginya mendengar ucapan Kyuubi yang sudah seperti tantangan sekaligus ancaman di seberang sana. Kyuubi bukanlah sosok yang mudah dihadapi, apalagi jika dia sedang kumat seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Gaara hanya akan mengumpankan dirinya pada makhluk predator tersebut, untuk ikut menjadi korbannya. Tapi Naruto harus segera diselamatkan.

"Bertahanlah Naruto! Aku akan segera kesana." Seru Gaara terakhir kali sebelum menyambar kunci motornya dan berlari menuju garasi.

.

CEKLEK

'Tidak dikunci.'

Gaara telah tiba di kediaman Namikaze, dan dengan terburu-buru langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu saat mengetahui pintunya tidak dikunci.

"Naruto… kau dimana?" Serunya seraya berjalan ke dalam rumah, dan dengan gelisah menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan rumah itu. Tidak terlihat siapa-siapa. Kondisi rumah terlihat lenggang dan sepi. 'kemana semua orang?'

"Naruto..Kyuubi…" masih tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai atas dengan gusar Gaara membuka tutup pintu, memeriksa setiap kamar dan sudut yang terdapat di kediaman itu. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto sedang berada dalam bahaya di tengan seorang ilmuwan gila. Kalian tahukan bagaimana cara kerja di lab tentang kelinci percobaan. Bagaimana jika Naruto mendapatkan hal yang serupa, disuntikkan berbagai macam zat, setelah itu di bedah dan dikeluarkan seluruh organ dalamnya. 'Ugh…'! Gaara sungguh tidak sanggup membayangkan hal itu. Dan yang lebih parah lagi ilmuwan gila itu merupakan kakak kandung Naruto sendiri. Itu akan menjadi peristiwa termengerikan di sepanjang sejarah Namikaze. Bukannya tidak mungkin mengingat penemuan Kyuubi selama ini bukanlah hal yang baik menurut Gaara, bahkan terbilang sangat aneh.

'Tidak ada dimanapun…'

Dengan kalang kabut Gaara berlari menyusuri setiap ruangan di rumah itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Menarik nafas panjang sejenak Gaara berusaha berfikir dimana lagi sekiranya Naruto dan Kyuubi berada, tidak mungkin Kyuuubi melakukan eksperimennya di luar kediaman bukan. Tunggu! Masih ada satu lagi ruangan di dalam ini yang belum ia telusuri.

Dan dengan setengah berlari Gaara menuju lorong tempat tangga berada namun tidak menaiki tangga, Gaara melawati tangga itu dan berdiri di sebuah pintu yang terdapat di belakangnya.

Tidak seperti sebagaimana ia tergesa-gesa berlari Gaara menjulurkan tangan memegang kenop pintu itu dan membukanya secara pelan. Sampai terlihatlah sebuah tangga menurun dengan penerangan yang remang di balik pintu itu.

'Ruang bawah tanah Kyuubi.'

Entah mengapa suasana berubah semakin mencekam kala Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga tersebut. Bukannya tidak tahu, ini adalah ruangan paling keramat di dalam rumah ini. Yah sangat keramat dan paling mengerikan yang tidak ingin Gaara kunjungi untuk kedua kali. Seekor siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang mendiami ruangan itu telah memasang kutukan bagi siapa saja yang berani memasukinya. Yang pada waktu tertentu suara-suara aneh dan tawa mengerikan akan terdengar dari balik ruangan itu. Itu adalah saat dimana siluman rubah yang biasa dipanggil Kyuubi itu melakukan ritualnya, yang merupakan berbagai eksperimen gila dan entah apa saja yang terdapat di ruangan itu Gaara tidak tahu. Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang akan mengampuni begitu saja orang yang telah mengganggu privasinya. Masih diingat dengan jelas begaimana dulu ia hanya sekedar untuk mengajak Kyuubi makan malam yang telah disiapkannya, namun sebuah mimpi buruk terjadi pada Gaara saat itu juga. Dan entah mimpi buruk apalagi yang akan menyambut di depannya.

"Gulp~" Dengan jantung berdebar tidak nyaman Gaara memegang kenop besi itu dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Berusaha mengintip terlebih dahulu dari balik celah yang terbuka, dan mulai melangkah masuk setelah tidak terlihat siapapun di balik pintu itu. Baru saat ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruang yang merupakan laboratorium itu, Gaara mendengar suara aneh di dalam ruangan ini.

"Naruto…" Panggilnya lagi, berharap ada jawaban lain selain cicitan tikus yang terdapat di salah satu kandang berisi binatang-binatang itu. Dan ia baru saja menahan muntah saat aroma busuk dari bangkai tikus yang terbelah di atas meja di depannya.

"Apa saja yang dilakukan Kyuubi di dalam ruangan ini?" Gumam Gaara. Mengingat Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang suka bersih-bersih dan mungkin telah melupakan begitu saja bangkai-bangkai dari kelinci percobaannya.

Suara itu mulai terdengar jelas seperti erangan tertahan dari seseorang, sehingga Gaara mempercepat langkahnya melewati berbagai rak-rak buku dan entah tabung berisi apa saja itu Gaara tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Dia sekarang hanya fokus pada suara itu dan seluit sesuatu di balik rak sana.

Hingga matanya terbelalak melihat jelas bahwa itu adalah sosok yang sedang dicarinya. Namun lidahnya keluh terkejut melihat bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya sekarang,

"Naruto…" sampai ia menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Uggegh umm-ummhh…" Namun hanya itu sahutan yang dapat dikeluarkan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, mulut Naruto telah di sumpal sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu juga mengekang seluruh tubuhnya. Gaara bergidik geli melihat begitu banyak benda panjang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. 'Cacing besar' ah bukan, yang pasti mereka berbentuk sulur yang mengkilap karena terlihat licin berlendir, dan jangan lupakan mereka sepertinya hidup dan bergerak melakukan hal yang bahkan terlalu mesum untuk ukuran Manusia. Cacing kecil saja sudah cukup membuatnya geli, apalagi cacing monster cabul seperti ini. Lihat saja bagaimana mereka memperlakukan tubuh Naruto yang telanjang, sulur-sulur itu mengekang semua pergerakan dari Naruto, berebut melilit tubuh Naruto, mulai dari membelit tangan Naruto menjadi satu, melingkari badannya, dan melilit masing-masing kaki Naruto yang terkakangkang lebar. Dan jangan lupakan betapa intensnya pergerakan sulur-sulur itu di tubuh Naruto, Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas dua ujung sulur itu menggeliat di dada Naruto seperti berusaha memainkan tonjolan niple milik Naruto.

"Be-benda apa ini? Kau baik-baik saja Naruto? Aku akan segera membebaskanmu." Ujar Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto,kemuadian mulai menarik sulur yang membelit kaki Naruto, berusaha menurunkan tubuh Naruto yang terangkat dari lantai akibat sulur-sulur yang menggantungnya. Kembali Gaara bergidik ngeri, dari posisi ini dia dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah sulur yang lumayan besar masuk ke dalam lubang anal Naruto. Bahkan Gaara dapat dengan jelas memperhatikan bagaimana gerakan sulur itu seperti menggali tubuh Naruto, membuatnya terpaku kaku beberapa detik.

"Puah… hah hhh Gaara…" Panggil Naruto saat akhirnya sulur di dalam mulutnya keluar.

"Bertahanlah Naruto! Kekkh…" Ucap Gaara seraya menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Menyingkir hegh Gaara… ja-jangan per-ugh-likan akuhh!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto?" Gaara mendongak menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah tidak karuan dengan sedikit bingung.

"Manjauh! Pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya terlambat. CEPAT PERGI GAA~ ummph gehg.." Terlihat Naruto mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berucap dengan satu kali tarikan nafas, Namun sayang dia hanya bisa menggeleng kuat saat kalimatnya tak terselesaikan oleh kembalinya sumpalan sulur ke dalam mulutnya.

Gaara hanya terpaku untuk berfikir beberapa detik sebelum tersadar oleh gerakan di sekitar kakinya, Namun Gaara tidak mempedulikan sulur yang mulai meraih tubuhnya itu, ia kembali bersusah payah menarik sulur yang membelit tubuh Naruto.

"Kekkh sial…" Gaara menggeram kesal mengakui bahwa sulur itu sangat sulit dikalahkan, bahkan tubuh Naruto hanya bisa merendah dari posisi sebelumya. Apalagi dengan gangguan sulur yang membelit kakinya dan mulai bergerak mengitari tangannya.

Berhenti sejanak dari sulur Naruto Gaara berusaha menyingkirkan sulur yang menggangu pergerakannya.

Namun semakin dia berusaha menyingkirkan sulur itu, sulur yang lain malah berdatangan menghampiri tubuhnya.

"Chk… menyingkir dariku!" Decak Gaara kesal. Berusaha menarik dirinya dari jangkauan sulur-sulur itu. Namun percuma dirinya sudah terkepung, sulur-sulur itu dengan pasti melilit tangan dan kakinya membuat gerakannya semakin sulit.

"Lepas!" Sampai akhirnya Gaara hanya bisa memberontak di tempat tanpa gerakan yang berarti merasakan sulur-sulur itu membelit tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Kukh.." Ringis Gaara, berusaha bergerak kembali namun tidak bisa. Tulungnyapun terasa nyeri menyadari seberapa kuat belitan dari sulur-sulur itu.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan…?'

"Aaahh… tidak!" Panik Gaara saat menyadari kakinya tidak lagi menapak tanah. Sulur-sulur itu mengangkat tubuhnya seperti halnya Naruto, dan sepertinya tidak lama lagi dirinya akan bernasib sama seperti Naruto. Itu membuatnya hanya bisa menatap horor dengan hati yang kalut. Melihat bagaimana sulur itu menge-rape sahabatnya saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri apalagi memikirkan dirinya tak lama lagi mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama.

"Ummm hggk mm…"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto, mendapati sahabatnya itu menangis menatapnya. Sepertinya Naruto merasa bersalah dan hanya dapat menyaksikan sahabatnya terseret ke dalam lubang yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Ugh Naru…" Panggil Gaara, berusaha menggapai sahabatnya tapi tidak bisa.

"Puah," Akhirnya sulur itu berhenti memperkosa mulut Naruto, membiarkan Naruto terisak dengan lebih jelas. "Gaara..hiks gomen…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan segera keluar dari sini," Ucap Gaara mencoba menenangkan."Kau tahu cara menghentikan benda ini?!" Lanjutnya seraya kembali menarik-narik lengannya yang terbelit terpisah.

"Ennh… aku tidak tahu." Geleng Naruto seraya mengernyit merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya masih digarap oleh sulur-sulur itu.

"Ahh… jadi.. se-sepertinya hanya dia yang tahu." Sebuah desahan lolos dari mulutnya saat Gaara menyimpulkan hal yang realitis dari semua ini, dan saat itu juga sebuah sulur mulai menyelinap ke dalam bajunya, membuatnya berjengit geli merasakan permukaan lembab dan licin menyelusuri kulit perutnya.

"Goomen..nnh egh ah ah Gaara…"

"Na-naru…" Gaara tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Rasanya sesuatu mempengaruhi tubuhnya saat mendengar desahan dari Naruto, dan saat ia merasakan elusan sulur di tubuhnya.

"KYUUBI… dimana kau? Lepaskan kami!" Teriak Gaara, bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin terjerat berlama-lama seperti ini.

Sementara Naruto hanya kembali sibuk menggelinjang merasakan gerakan tentekle di tubuhnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Aah-Enh.." Tubuh Gaara menggeliat tidak nyaman saat merasakan sulur itu telah mencapai dadanya, mengelusnya sedemikian rupa, dan seperti menemukan hal yang menarik sulur itu dengan semakin intens menekan tonjolan di dadanya. Gaara tidak biasa dengan sentuhan, terlebih dengan sentuhan seperti ini oleh benda atau apapun yang menjijkan ini.

Namun sulur-sulur yang lain ikut serta menelusup ke dalam bajunya,

"Ahh..hentikan..!" Gaara bertambah panik saat satu sulur berusaha menelusup lingkar celananya. Berusaha bergeser menghindar, namun itu tidak berarti. Sulur itu tetap berhasil masuk, menyelinap ke dalam celananya, dan membuatnya menggeliat geli merasakan sulur itu merayap ke dalam celah bokongnya. "Ahh nnh…" Desah Gaara menggelinjang tidak nyaman saat sulur itu terus melewati garis pantatnya melingkari selangkangannya, sampai kembali menyembul keluar dari balik lingkar pinggang celananya.

"KYUUBI… KELUARLAH! Aku tahu kau mengawasi kami." Teriak Gaara sekali lagi. Merasa sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, sehingga dia kira hanya Kyuubi yang bisa menghentikan benda ini dan membabaskan Naruto dan dirinya. "Uhg-nnh… tidak!" mengigit bibir bawahnya keras Gaara berusaha menahan suara desahan yang terus mendesak keluar dari mulutnya. Memicingkan matanya dengan raut tertahan menatap sulur lain yang ikut berusaha masuk ke dalam celananya yang semakin sempit.

"_Well well well_, coba kita lihat! Siapa tikus kecil yang ikut terjebak di dalam perangkap ini."

"Ugh," Gaara mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara jawaban telah menghampirinya. Dan masih dengan raut mengernyit tertahan menatap Kyuubi yang datang dengan seringaian mengamati sebagaimana ketidak berdayaan dirinya. "Kyuubi.."

"Kukira kau akan menyelamatkan Naruto, tapi ternyata kau malah ikut bersenang-senang disini." Sarkas Kyuubi.

"Kyuu…" panggil Naruto dengan pandangan sayu menatap kakaknya memohon. Namun Kyuubi hanya memperhatikannya sekilas dan kembali beralih pada Gaara.

"Bi-bisakah kau lepas-ssh kan kami ennh- sekarang? Akh-kekk tidak! Ennh…ahh," Ujar Gaara namun kemudian terbelalak terkejut saat sulur di dalam celanya membelilit sesuatu di dalam sana, dan ia harus mendesah keras saat sulur itu tidak berhenti bergerak malah meremas batang selankangannya di dalam celananya yang sangat sesak.

"Lepas, eh? Kau terlihat sangat menyukainya." Ujar Kyuubi semakin menyeringai, melihat raut wajah Gaara yang tersiksa sekaligus terkejut nikmat saat ia tahu sulur-sulur itu bertindak semakin jauh menyerang bagian tubuh sensitif Gaara. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat dan mengelus ujung sulur yang dekat dengannya. "Bagaimana sensasinya? Hebat bukan. Benda ini akan terus menggarapmu, memberikan kenikmatan padamu, bahkan disaat kau pingsan sekalipun."

"Yang-egh- benar saja Kyuu… cepat lepaskan kami!"

"Berani memerintahku hah?" Ketus Kyuubi, refleks mencengram tentekel yang semakin menggeliat di dalam telapak tangannya.

Dan Gaara harus menelan ludahnya menyadari sifat Kyuubi sok berkuasa Kyuubi muncul, Kyuubi tidak akan menuruti permintaannya karena dia tidak suka diperintah.

"To-long Kyuu…hhh-hentikan benda ini..!" Mohon Gaara pada akhirnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan merasakan sulur itu semakin mempermainkan tubuhnya. Naruto dan dirinya harus segera terbebas dari semua ini.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Kyuubi singkat. Mengendorkan cengkraman tangannya, membiarkan tentakel itu mulai berjalan menyelusuri lengannya perlahan.

"Ayolah Kyuu… lepaskan kami..!" Ucap Gaara memelas, dan tentu jengkel juga melihat bagaimana tidak pedulinya Kyuubi melihat penderitaan mereka, terlebih pada adiknya sendiri yang sudah sangat tidak karuan menggelinjang di sebelahnya.

"Kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa!" Ucap Kyuubi ketus, seraya menyentakkan sulur yang melingkari tangannya lepas.

"Ka-lau be-egh-gitu beri tahu hhh-cara mengentikan benda ini!" Ucap Gaara kesulitan, nafasnya tidak teratur dan tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar panas. Peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya dan menetes melewati dagunya, sengatan-sengatan kecil terus mengalir ke semua syarafnya saat semua sulur itu terus memainkan titik-titik sensitifnya.

"hup!" Tiba-tiba Kyuubi melompat kebelakang saat sulur-sulur yang lain datang menggapai dirinya.

"Lihat sendiri kan! Benda ini akan melilit siapa saja yang mendekatinya" Terang Kyuubi seraya mundur lebih jauh dari sulur-sulur itu. Gaara memicing menatapnya dengan pandangan 'yang benar saja'.

KKRRK…

"Tidak…" Gaara hanya dapat menatap nanar melihat dua tentakle di dalam celananya melonggar dengan arah berlawanan, berusaha memperlebar sampai membuat celana yang membatasi pergerakannya mulai robek akibat di tarik dari dua sisi. Gaara semakin panik seiring dengan semakin panjangnya robekan yang di buat kedua tentakel itu.

"Kumohon Kyuu… kau pasti tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan benda ini..!" Mohon Gaara dengan amat sangat, namun Kyuubi hanya menggidikkan bahunya dengan tangan di dalam saku celana.

KRRK KERRRKK….

Robekan celana itu terus memanjang sampai celana itu terobek menjadi dua.

"Kyuu… lepaskan Gaara.." Tambah Naruto ikut bersuara.

SSRET.

Tentakel yang mengikuti dimana celana itu menggantung di betis dan menurunkan cepat sehingga bangkai celana itu teronggok di lantai.

Kemudian merayap memutari kaki polos Gaara sampai kepaha dan menggelitiki area selangkangan Gaara yang telah terekspos tanpa pertahanan.

"Ennh…" Lenguh Gaara, berjengit merasakan geli di area selangkangannya.

"Sudahlah nikmati saja…!" Kyuubi hanya menyeringai menyaksikan bagaimana sulur-sulur itu mulai mengerjai tubuh Gaara. Ia dapat melihat satu sulur di bawah sana berputar di mulut anus Gaara, bergerak seperti ingin mengebor lubang Gaara, namun hanya sebatas menggodanya dengan jalan yang sedikit demi sedikit melebar dengan sendirinya.

"Hentikan…egh," Erang Gaara, menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha memberontak tapi tidak bisa. Semakin banyak sulur yang menyelinap ke dalam baju Gaara. Sampai terdengar suara robekan saat kancing-kancingnya terlepas. Rupanya sulur-sulur itu melakukan hal yang sama pada bajunya berusaha menyingkirkan semua kain pada tubuh Gaara.

"Benda itu akan berhenti dengan sendirinya jika waktunya telah habis" ujar Kyuubi. Memperhatikan bagaimana sulur-sulur itu bekerja menelanjangi tubuh Gaara, membuat bagaimana baju Gaara kini tidak sesusai fungsinya, dan hanya tinggal sobekan yang terjepit diantara sulur yang melilit tubuh Gaara. Membuat tubuh Gaara lebih terekspos dengan sulur-sulur yang menggeliat di tubuhnya yang mengkilap untuk memainkan berbagai titik sensitif di tubuh pemuda merah itu. Kyuubi tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak meneguk ludahnya melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya.

"La-lu kapan itu…?" Ujar Gaara yang kemudian menundukkan wajah merahnya dalam-dalam. Melihat bagaimana keadaannya saat ini sangat banyak membuatnya malu dan risih, terlebih ia tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya terasa memanas membuat keringat menambah kilap ditubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, makanya aku sekarang sedang mengujinya." Jawab Kyuubi santai kemudian berjalan ke arah komputer yang berada di meja pinggir ruangan itu.

Naruto hanya dapat memandang temannya dengan iba dan merasa bersalah di tengah penderitaan tubuhnya yang terus bergetar.

"Ma-maaf Gaara… Agh.. i-ini semua salahku."

"Kau bicara ugh-apa Naru..?" Ucap Gaara dengan suara bergetar. "Ugh-" kemudian menggigit bibirnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam saat sulur itu membelit penisnya kemudian bergerak mengocoknya.

"AGH… ahh-ahh,,engh…" Desah Gaara meledak tidak sanggup menehan sensasi yang diterimanya, dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Gaara…" Panggil Naruto khawatir. Melihat bagaimana sahabatnya tersiksa di sebelahnya membuat air mata kembali mengalir di sudut matanya. Sedangkan dirinya pun sedari awal tetap bertahan dengan siksasaannya sendiri.

"Kyuu… kumohon, lakukan apa saja untuk menghentikan benda ini. Enh-ah.. Kau kan bisa menebangnyakan!-" Ucap Naruto kepada kakaknya.

"hee? Kau bilang apa? Menebangnya? Kau tahu aku sudah susah-susah menciptakan benda ini!" sahut Kyuubi sengit.

"Annh…hiks, Ka-kalau bukan karena aku yang memintamu untuk datang kesini, hagh- kau tidak akan bernasib seperti ini, Gaara… Maafkan aku…" Ucap Naruto sesenggukan, masih sesekali melenguh saat sesuatu di bawah sana terus tertekan.

"Ti-tidak Naruu… enh, aku akan tetap berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dan setidaknya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tersiksa sendirian …akh." Sela Gaara.

"Ga-gaara…" Naruto hanya memanatap Gaara tidak menyangka Gaara akan berfikir seperti itu.

"Setidaknya kita akan tetap bersama dalam suka duka bukan." Tambah Gaara berusaha tersenyum, namun hanya ringisan tertahan yang tercipta di wajahnya. Merasakan sulur itu berputar di bibir analnya yang semakin terkuak, dan semakin dalam sedikit demi sedikit.

"Cih,." Kyuubi hanya mendengus seraya menyibukkan diri dengan komputer di depannya.

Gaara berusaha menjulurkan tangannya yang sejajar dengan Naruto.

"Gaara…" begitu pula dengan Naruto berusaha menggapai tangan Gaara.

"Egh,,, enggh ahh…" Genggaman tangan mereka mengerat merasakan deraan rasa nikmat di tubuh mereka masing-masing. Seperti berusaha saling menguatkan untuk menahan rasa yang membuat tubuh mereka bergetar dan menegang tidak karuan.

"Argh…tidak! Ugh pe-rih.." Ringis Gaara kesakitan, menggenggam kuat tangan Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan sulur yang ukurannya sangat besar berusaha mendesak ke dalam lubangnya yang sempit. Membuat otot-otonya dipaksa merenggang dengan begitu menyakitkan,sampai membuat buliran air matanya lolos dari sudut matanya yang hitam.

"Ahh-akh-ah.." Sedangkan prostat milik Naruto tengah dihantam sulurnya sendiri dengan begitu nikmatnya. Tidak membiarkan Naruto istirahat berang sejenak, tanpa ampun membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak dengan level kenikmatan yang memuncak hingga membuat kepalanya pening dengan pandangan berbintang-bintang.

"AARGH…Ssss-sakit.." Teriak Gaara, kepalanya terdongak keras dengan tubuh mengejang merasakan tubuhnya seperti di belah dua. Batang sulur itu menerobos dengan tidak sabarnya, membentur dinding dalam Gaara yang sudah penuh terisi olehnya. Membuatnya hampir pingsan karena rasa sakit.

"AARRGH…" Teriak Naruto merasakan klimaks keduanya. Mengejang sampai tubuhnya melengkung , namun sulur di bawah sana tetap menahan cairan yang seharusnya meletup keluar.

"Gaara…hh," Tubuhnya sangat pegal dan ngilu. Perutnya terasa penuh akibat menahan beberapa orgasme kering .Tubuhnya lemas, pandangannya semakin mengabur, sepertinya dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Na-naru.." Gaara mengeratkan genggaman tangannya merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto semakin melemah.

"Naruto… enggh.." Tidak ada pergerakan lagi dari Naruto, tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Gaara, dan sepertinya memang Naruto telah pingsan.

Kini tinggal Gaara yang terus tersiksa dengan semua sulur yang berada tubuhnya.

"Ahhgh.. ennhg…" Gaara hanya dapat mendesah dan mengerang merasakan serangan di berbagai arah titik sensitive di tubuhnya. Dengan semua sulur-sulur yang memainkan semua benda sensitifnya, Memijit tonjolan dadanya, membelit dan mengocok kejantanannnya, dan sodokan sulur di lubang anusnya.

"Agh,, ah,,," Sulur besar yang memasuki lubangnya terus menyodok prostatnya dengan akurat, membuat pandangan Gaara berkunang-kunang dan memburam.

"Cck, sial.." Sedangkan Kyuubi berdecak kesal akibat salah memencet keyboard beberapa kali. Suara erangan Gaara cukup mengganggu dirinya, membuat pendangannya tidak bisa fokus memperhatikan rumus-rumus di layar komputernya. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan namun tidak bisa, telinganya berfungsi dengan baik meng-_Load speaker_ desahan itu, yang menggelitik hatinya seperti bisikan setan, berusaha menghasut otaknya untuk menuruti hasrat yang seharusnya tidak pernah muncul. Ada apa dengan dirinya? harusnya dia tidak merasa seperti ini. Apa dia juga terkena efek dari ceiran tentakel yang ia sentuh. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, lendir itu hanya berefek jika masuk ke dalam tubuh.

"Tidak bisakah dia tidak berisik?!" decak Kyuubi, menolehkan sedikit kepalanya melirik pemandangan mencolok di ruangan itu, namun kemudian membuang pandangannya kembali, menyesal. Harusnya dia tidak melakukan itu, sekarang dia harus risih dengan celananya yang menjadi ketat.

"Egh-enh-ah-ah.." Sementara desahan Gaara semakin menjadi, sisa pikiran warasnya berusaha melawan namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Gaara tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa semuanya terasa sangat nikmat, sulur-sulur itu nikmat, menghajar tubuhnya dengan sangat nikmat. Otaknya terasa dicuci, semua rasa di tubuhnya membuat pikirannya menghilang entah kemana, hanya dipenuhi sulur-sulur yang bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, yang membuatnya mengerang seperti hewan sekarat. Sengatan listrik dari setiap titik di tubuhnya mengalir melalui semua sendinya dan berkumpul ke arah otaknya, membuat kepalanya terasa ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Dia sudah tidak tahan, tubuhnya terus dipermainkan dengan rasa nikmat yang dirasanya otot perutnya mulai mengeras, sepertinya dia juga akan segera menyusul Naruto menerima ejakulasi kering. Gaara belum pernah mengalama hal itu, apakah rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan.

BRUGH

"Ahhh…"

Kyuubi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya, melihat keadaan tubuh Gaara dan Naruto terjatuh di atas lantai. Dan semua sulur-sulur itu mulai melemas dan tergeletak dengan sendirinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Gaara hanya memandang bingung setelah tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhempas begitu saja, tentacle pada tubuhnya berhenti bergerak dan melonggar di saat dia ingin klimaks.

"Sudah berakhir rupanya…" Ucap Kyuubi mendekati posisi Gaara sesekali menendang sulur yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Ugh…" Gaara berusaha bergerak dari posisinya dan menyingkirkan sulur-sulur di tubuhnya.

"Butuh bantuan." Tawar Kyuubi.

"Tidak, tolong kau urus adikmu." Ucap Gaara.

"Baiklah," Kyuubi hanya memutar matanya seraya mulai menyingkirkan sulur yang masih melilit di tubuh Naruto.

"Ennh…" Kyuubi melirik sedikit mendengar erangan Gaara. Gaara mencabut sulur di dalam anusnya secara perlahan. Dindingnya yang sensitive membuatnya mendesah merasakan mili-permili dimana benda itu bergerak keluar menggesek dindingnya.

Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh Naruto menyenderkannya pada dinding ruangan dan menyelimuti dengan jas putihnya.

Gaara berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Walaupun Kakinya terus bergetar saat dia mulai melangkah.

"Ahh…" Gaara membelakkan matanya saat grafitasi menariknya kembali. Rasanya kakinya seperti jelly yang tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Gaara memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima benturan dengan lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa," Kyuubi menangkap tubuh Gaara dengan cepat saat Gaara limbung.

Gaara merasakan suluruh tenaganya tidak ada digantikan dengan rasa panas disekujur tubuhnya.

"Tu-tubuhku.."

Kyuubi meletakkan Gaara kembali di lantai. Dan Gaara langsung meringkuk dan bergetar memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ugh, kenapa dengan tubuhku..?" Ujar Gaara, ia dapat merasakan hasratnya yang tertahan. Apa efek dari batalnya ejekulasi itu sebesar ini. Tubuhnya terasa menggigil, bukan dingin..tapi panas. Membuat keringat dingin terus keluar dari pori-porinya.

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar butuh bantuan." Ujar Kyuubi, tidak tahan untuk tidak meneguk air liurnya melihat mangsanya yang menggigil lemah dilingkupi nafsu tertahan dihadapannya.

"Ahh… a-apa yang ingin kau la-kukan." Gaara terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuubi meraih penisnya dan mencengkramnya, membuat tubuhnya langsung bergetar dengan hebat. "ugh.." Penisnya terasa sangat sensitif, membuat efek kenikmatan langsung menyetrum persendiannya saat tangan dingin Kyuubi melingkupi miliknya. Gaara memegangi pergelangan tangan Kyuubi yang melingkupi miliknya, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu tapi melah cengkraman itu semakin mengerat, Membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar menahan ngilu dan nikmat.

"Kau mau kubantu atau tidak? Atau kau akan kubiarkan menjadi cacing kepanasan disini.!" Ucap Kyuubi. Menikmati raut wajah Gaara yang entah kenapa begitu menggiurkan di matanya.

"Kenapa..?" Ujar Gaara berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya menatap Kyuubi.

"Seperti yang kau rasakan,, Kau tahu obat perangsang?"

"Jadi cairan dari tentacle itu bekerja menaikan rangsangan terhadap tubuhku."

"YUP, dan kulihat kau belum sempat ejakulasi bukan." Terang Kyuubi seraya menyeringai. Dia tidak sabar melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara untuk mengatasi ini. Hanya dirinya yang bisa membantunya disini, tapi sebelum itu tentu Gaara harus memohon dulu kepada dirinya.

"Lepaskan! Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri." Ujar Gaara berusaha menarik tangan Kyuubi untuk melepaskan miliknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatasinya. Menarik tanganku saja kau tidak becus." Ejek Kyuubi sinis. Yah kerena memang pegangan tangan Gaara itu sangat lemah. Dia akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memasturbasikan tubuhnya sendiri.

"AAKH… Kyuubi." Teriak Gaara nikmat sampai kepalanya menegadah ke atas saat tiba-tiba Kyuubi mencengkram sekaligus menarik miliknya dengan keras, seolah berusaha memutuskannya begitu saja.

"Nah, bagaimana…" Melanjutkan aksinya Kyuubi menggerekkan jarinya memijit milik Gaara. Dan Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mencengkram lengan Kyuubi erat menerima sensasi yang diterimanya.

"Kau menginginkannya bukan?"

"Agghh… Kyuu..." Erang Gaara keenakan saat Kyuubi menocok miliknya.

"Bagaimana? Hem?"

"ARGH…" Tidak sabaran dengan respon Gaara Kyuubi mengencangkan kocokannya, membuat tubuh Gaara melengkung kebelekang di atas lantai.

"Pelan Kyuu.. ah" Gaara mendesah kecewa saat tiba-tiba Kyuubi melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya jika kau tidak menginginkannya." Ujar Kyuubi bergerak seakan menjauh.

"Kyuu…" Dengan cepat Gaara memegang lengan Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hm?" Kyuubi hanya menaikkan alisnya menatap mata Gaara yang memandangnya dengan memelas, sayu dengan nafsu yang tertahan.

"Kumohon… aku membutuhkanmu!" Pada akhirnya Gaara memasrahkan dirinya. Tidak dapat memungkiri tubuhnya membutuhkan sentuhan itu saat ini juga.

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang berbalik dan berlututlah!" Perintah Kyuubi. Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menarik bokong Gaara yang tertungging ke arahnya setelah ia mengeluarkan miliknya sendiri.

"Kyuu.." Lirih Gaara khawatir. Memang benar lubangnya telah dimasuki sulur besar beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi melirik milik Kyuubi yang tidak kalah besar tentu saja membuat dirinya was-was.

"Ini tidak akan lebih sakit dari sulur-sulur itu." Ujar Kyuubi, menarik mulut anus Gaara dengan kedua jempolnya dan memasukkan miliknya secara perlahan.

"Aggh.." mengepalkan tangannya erat di atas lantai saat rasa nyeri menyerang bagian bawahnya. Rasanya tetap saja sakit walaupun lubangnya sudah lebih merenggang.

BLESH

"Ahh… lubangmu sangat sempit." Komentar Kyuubi keenakan merasakan bagaimana dinding hangat Gaara mencengkram miliknya yang sudah terbenam seluruhnya. Apalagi mendapatkan sevice pus-plus saat dinding itu memijit lembut batang miliknya. "Ooh.." Kyuubi tidak menyangka lubang Gaara bisa senikmat ini.

Sementara Gaara hanya merintih di atas lantai menunggu diri Kyuubi menemukan titik dalam yang dapat membuat tubuhnya tersentak nikmat.

"Hegh..ah..ah.. pelan Kyuu." Ringis Gaara saat Kyuubi memulai gerakannya dengan cepat dan sangat kasar.

PLAK

Kyuubi menampar pipi pantat Gaara keras membuat Gaara tersentak ke depan, yang tidak disangkanya langsung mencengkram miliknya lebih keras, dan Kyuubi menyukainya.

"Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan ini secepatnya… tenang saja oke!"

"ENghh..ah.." Gaara hanya dapat mendesah pasrah saat Kyuubi menumbuk titik prostatnya dengan keras tanpa ampun.

Entah kenapa rasaanya lebih nikmat dan menyenangkan saat Kyuubi yang mengerjainya daripada sulur-sulur itu. Rasanya lebih hangat saat sesekali kyuubi memeluk perutnya seraya memompa kejantanan hangatnya di dalam sana. Membuat sensasi mengejang tubuhnya lebih nikmat dan terasa melayang saat kejantanan asli itu menghujam prostatnya dengan cepat.

"Ennh…Kyuu- aku tidak tahan." Erang Gaara dengan mulut terbuka. Sedangkan saliva ikut mengalir melewati dagunya.

"Dasar, tidak sabaran." Timpal Kyuubi mencengkram penis Gaara seraya mengocoknya cepat. Perutnya juga terasa mengeras, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mempercepat ini.

"Aargh-ah-ah.. a-ku ke-luar..ah," Desahan Gaara semakin keras meraskan kenikmatan dari dua sisi menyerang tubuhnya.

"AARGGH." Gaara benar-benar tidak tahan membuat cairan kentalnya menyemprot dengan kerasanya membasahi lantai.

"AH Gaara…" Dinding Gaara mencengkram milik Kyuubi dengan erat kala orgasme, membuat Kyuubipun tidak tahan untuk mengikutinya datang di dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Hahh hhh…" Gaara tertelungkup dengan lemas di atas lantai. Sedangkan Kyuubi membenahi celananya kembali dan bersiap beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?" Kyuubi kembali menoleh ke arah Gaara saat mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan Gaara.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau semesum itu." Ujar Gaara seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya heran, seorang ilmuawan yang tidak pernah pacaran sepertimu bernafsu sekali menciptakan hal seperti itu." Gaara hanya melirik Kyuubi sekilas kemudian menatap benda panjang mengkilap yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Hooh… kau mengejekku." Dengus Kyuubi.

"Aku kira kau bukan orang seperti itu. Mungkin itu bakat terpendam yang tidak pernah kau perlihatkan sebelumnya." Ujar Gaara, yang jelas sekali ucapannya seperti ingin menyindir Kyuubi.

"Yang benar saja…! Jangan salah paham! Kalau bukan seseorang dengan imbalan yang kubutuhkan aku tidak akan menciptakan benda menjijikan seperti itu." Jawab Kyuubi ketus.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya Gaara selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Kyuubi melemparkan kemejanya ke arah Gaara seraya berjalan pergi.

"Kau berhutang padaku, kau bahkan tidak perlu merasakan orgasme kering." Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'hah?' kemudian mengernyit menyimpulkan 'Dasar perhitungan, sepertinya hal inipun akan ditagihnya lagi.'

"Naruto kau yang urus." Ujarnya.

"Hahh.. dasar Kyuubi." Ucap Gaara seraya beranjak mendekati Naruto.

_FIN_

.

Hahahhh… ending yang menggantung dari awalan yang menggantung pula.

Konfliknya kagak jelas.

N Kyuubi disini itu emang suka ama Gaara, tapi nggak menyadari perasaannya. N gak ada keterangan soal itu.

Gomen ya Widy… baru bisa nepatin sekarang.

Ini Fanfic aku ketik dua kali. Gara-gara kesalahan gua yang ceroboh, padahal dah hampir selesai tinggal ngedit, eh… malah filenya ke-Replace. Jadi terpaksa aku harus ngetik ulang n mikir lagi.

#malah curcol. *disambit

Aku Cuma bisa bikin kayak gini doank…,

N KyuuGaa-nya kurang… #sujud di depan kaki Widy.

Habis hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan.

Bagiku dialog Kyuubi itu yang paling susah sih…

Padahal aku pingin buat karakter seperti KP-senpai. Tapi nggak mungkin banget mengingat IQ gw jongkok. TAT

Gomenasai ya…!

Aku masih ngarepin reviewnya, jadi kamu harus wajib review.

And reader-reader yang lainnya juga silahkan berkomentar jika berkenan.!


End file.
